LightClan Challenges
by Song of falling feathers
Summary: All of my LightClan challenges are in here. Rated T for Warriors. I put one of the genres as humor because why not.


"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Torntail wails noisily to no cat in particular, "Starclan why would you do this to me?"  
He sobs and Lilypond races over, concernined about the old tom's health, "What's wrong Torntail?"  
"It's gone! It's gone! It's gone! Ahhhhhhhhhh Pondlily help me! I must find it!" He screaches despite her being right next to him.  
"First of all, it's Lilypond, not Pondlily. Secondly, calm down, you're giving everycat a headache and lastly, what is missing?" She manages to ask him just before he lets out another wail.  
"Gone, gone not missing," He scolds her with a flick of his ragged tail.  
"Okay, sorry, what is gone?" Lilypond sighs impatiently, he own long elegant tail flicking in annoyance.  
"My beautifull, beloved banana peel," Torntail states, his the face the perfect example of serious.  
"You're what peel?" Lilypond would have frpwned if it was possible for a cat to frown.  
"Banana peel," Torntail clarifies with a nod.  
"What's a beenarney?" Lilypond struggles as she tries to pronounce the strange word.  
"Banana," He corrects her, slightly narrowing his eyes.  
"Yes," She sighs, "But what is it?"  
"Amazing!" Torntail grins and bounces away, "I'm going on a quest to find my beloved bana-"  
He is cut off as he slams face first into the side of the gorge.  
Lilypond just sighs and turns back into the warriors den, leaving Torntail to his quest.

"Peely! Peely! PEELY!" Torntail callz out to his banana peel, hoping that it would hear him and come out.  
"Banana peels can't talk," Flareflight pokes her head out of a bush, startling Torntail and causing him to trip over a shadow and start rolling up a hill.  
"How is that even possible?" The average cat will have questioned but not Flareflight, her father's antics had long since become normal to her.  
Instead she runs after Torntail and he asks her, "Why are you hunting me? I may be he colour of a mouse but I most certainly am not one."  
Flareflight sneezed as a feather fell on her nose, "Seedstar made me follow you, he didn't want you out all alone. Especially what with that wild dog loose."  
"Ahah! You're brilliant! I knew I raised you well Flareflight!" Torntail praised his daughter in his overly optimistic tonw.  
"I know I am," She graced him with a smile, "But just to be clear, why exactly am I brilliant again?"  
"The dog must have stolen peely!" He exaims in triumph, "Come, let us go rescue him Flareflight."  
Torntail doesn't wait for his bright ginger daughter to start follow and automatically assumes that she will.  
Flareflight doesn't follow behind him, instead she bounces along excitedly next to him, the two chatting more than a pair of apprentices.  
"Where is the dogs camp again?" Flareflight questions sheepishly.  
"I don't know, let's use my Tailopass," Torntail collapses onto the leaf-strewn grass and spinds violently in a circle, his tail eventually pointing in the general direction of the Steep Gorge, "That way."  
Flareflight had by now learnt to trust Torntail's impeccable sense of direction so she followed him without hesitation.  
As they where walking Torntail started humming the tune to Patsy Cline's "Crazy".  
"How are you doing that?" Flareflight asked in admiration, her eyes wide and bright.  
"I don't know, it's how my epicness leaves my body or else I'll become too full of it and explode," Torntail informs, nodding his head to enforce his statement.  
"Look!" Flareflight speaked, catching a glimpse of the cave, "There's the cave!"  
A loud barking prevented Torntail from rplying and a large, snarling dog materialised from the bushes on their right.  
With one swipe of it's paw Flareflight was sent sprawling to one side. The dog turned to Torntail and he was about to follow Flareflights example when he picked up a stick in his jaws and started doing a very intricate dance with it.  
The dog stopped, skidding to a clumsy halt and whimpered before turning tail and running away.  
"Success!" Torntail hops over to where Flareflight was just rising, "Now, to the cave!"  
The two race each other to the cave and Torntail rolls into it.  
"Peely!" He exclaims joyfully upon catching sight of his beloved banana peel, "I've missed you!"


End file.
